


Why him?

by XxSatanaxX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers are still together, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Infinity War? I don't know her, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki and Peter are best friends, Loki is also confused, also ingnoring majority of CIvil War, idk how to tag, reader is freaked out at start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSatanaxX/pseuds/XxSatanaxX
Summary: You wake up on Saturday, wanting to change your life a bit. You decide to go to a bakery near the Avengers tower and see what you can find there.Inside, you accidently see Loki, the one who tried to destroy New York a few years ago and decide to run out othe the place. You just wanted that day to be over now.What you didn't expect the next day, is that it's still Saturday.





	1. Chapter 1

You hoped your life could be a little less ordinary. You wanted d it to be a bit more exciting. To have something, or someone to make it like that. A boring life in New York wasn’t what you really wanted, so you hoped to meet someone new.  
  
Even if that many going around the city and visit random places you never went to.  
Today was Saturday, so you decided to go around the city and go to a place you never went to before. Today, it was this small bakery not far away form the Avengers Tower. The place was small and it looked very pretty. And while it was in a pretty populated area, there weren’t many people there. It looked a bit strange that that was the case for a such nice place.  
  
As you sent into it, the place looked really nice and there wasn’t much people in there. There were only 2 people, outside the staff in the place. You were maybe hoping for more people in there, so that you could maybe talk with them. Now your only options were a high school kid and a man with him, who also looked like he didn’t want to be here.  
  
Eider way, you went to the cashier and asked for a few things, including cupcakes. You then went over to the table next to  the one where the 2 of other people were. You didn’t pay attention to them right away, as you tried to concentrate on your breakfast. The moment you finished the breakfast you wanted to go to the cupcakes, you head the man who was sitting with that kid say something.  
  
“Young spider, when will we finish this? I can not stay here forever.”  
  
Yong spider? What did the man mean buy that? You decided to dismiss that for a moment and take a bite of your cupcake, when you hear the boy respond.  
  
“Mr. Loki, there’s no one around, I don’t see a reason to go now. We still have time before Mr. Stark says if we’re having a mission!”  
  
You then froze at the name the kid said. Loki. The man who nearly destroyed New York. The one who sent those aliens on the city. Why in the hell would he be here, with this kid, eating breakfast!? You could feel that he was looking at you, even if your back was facing him and you couldn’t even see him.  
  
“I don’t I agree with you. Look behind".  
  
That same moment you pulled your cupcakes into the bag the cashier have you and literally ran out of the place.  
  
The rest of your day wasn’t really much different then your normal weekend. You stayed a home, not doing much, mostly watching TV and making your lunch later on in the day. Finally, on the evening, you decided that it would be good to look around the internet and see what’s going on there. Suddenly, you stumbled upon an article about soulmates. It talked about people repeating their day the moment they meat the soulmate until they get it right.  
  
You always wondered who was your soulmate. You still didn’t have any day repeating, so you still didn’t meet him. Maybe, if you tried harder and went out, you could meet the person that was meant for you. Or maybe you just didn’t have one. It wasn’t an uncommon case there days, but you still hoped you had one.  
With that finished, you left your phone on the night stand and rolled yourself on the other side of the bed, falling into sleep.  
  
  
  
Next morning, you woke up, confused.  
  
Your phone was still showing Saturday.  
  
You thought about that for a few minutes, wondering how was that possible, until you remembered that article you read.  
  
You just found your soulmate.  
  
You still had no idea who was your soulmate. You still had to find that out. The easiest way for that was to repeat your day exactly the same. You’d go to same places as you did the first time. You knew you’d find them that way.  
  
  
  
You again arrived to the bakery, took exact same things and exact same cupcakes and went to the same table next to the one where the boy and Loki were sitting, this time however, you said on the other chair, Now being able to face Loki if he looked at you. You had no idea why you decided to sit like that. For some reason, you wanted to see his face, as you only heard stories about him, but never really saw him.  
  
But, unlike last time, where they started talking after you finished your meal, this time, you weren’t even halfway through it before Loki started talking.  
  
“This is fairly strange...”  
  
You tried not to focus on his words and ate your food, not wanting to listen at all. Maybe, since he was a god, didn’t follow the same pattern like you and other humans did when it came to days repeating themselves. Again, he was pretty unpredictable as you heard, so maybe this wasn’t affecting him at all.  
  
When you finished your thoughts about this, you overhead the next part of their conversation.  
  
“What do you mean by that? Repeating days? What a foolish thing! That doesn’t happen because of nothing!”  
  
Repeating days? Did he... Realize something? Maybe you were just thinking things...  
  
“I’m not being foolish Mr. Loki! When you start repeating days, it means that you met your soulmate and that you have to get it right” when you meet them so that the repeating process stops!”  
  
You froze for a moment. He was aware that he was repeating days? You then thought to yourself.   
  
This is the first place you came to this day. The 2 of them were the first people you encountered next to the women that worked here. It... It could not be.  
  
You looked up from your meal, wanting to look at something else while thinking, but the think your eyes met were another pair of eyes. And they belonged to Loki, who was still on the other side with his friend, now looking at you.  
  
You quickly pushed half of your breakfast and the cupcakes into the bag and ran out, without thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

You went home as fast as you could, ignoring majority of people around you, until you got to your safe space you called home. You went and made a cup of coffee right away and sat down on your couch. You also turned the TV on, so that you could have something in the background to hear. You just sat there, trying to process what you just experienced.

Your soulmate was Loki, god of mischief and lies. The same one who tried to destroy New York a few years ago. And be was freely walking around the city, with a kid following him around (or maybe the kid was dragging him around? You didn’t know for sure).

Eider way, you still couldn’t believe it. 

Why him? Why was he your soulmate? Out of every person on earth, one of the most dangerous villains is your soulmate!? Why was the world so cruel to you?

After you finally drank all your coffee, you went on to watch the mug and place it on it’s usual place. Of course, you still didn’t come over the shock you just experienced, so you didn’t even plan on going anywhere. Not like you went somewhere the first time, but whatever. Instead of freaking out about it, you decided to keep it low and stay in the house for the rest of the day and maybe do something about it the next day. Or next today? You are repeating days in the end.

You decided that it was time to stop over thinking and just relax for the rest of the time you had.

*meanwhile in the Avengers tower*  
POV switch to Loki

“You know Mr. Loki, she was probably just scared like the day before, like you said. I don’t think that anyone would expect you to be their soulmate.”

“Peter, I told you, I will not talk about that right now. Let me rethink the situation, and the we will discuss the matter.” Loki sighted at the boy who just wanted to know about all of this. He was confused by it, as he himself didn’t know much about this woman.

“Why are you even asking? You do realize that I know nothing about this woman?”

“Hey, what are you two talking about?” 

Loki groaned in annoyance, as Stark walked towards them from behind. The last thing he needed was this guy, and he wasn’t fond of it.

“Mr. Loki found his soulmate”, Peter said, all exited as it was his own soulmate, and not the one of his friend. At least Stark had a shocked face of the century.

“Wait, he has a soulmate!?” Stark said in disbelief. 

“Yes I do. Surprised, man of iron?” It was impossible not so smirk at him. Stark stood there for a few moments, before exiting the room with a confused face.

“I guess Mr. Stark didn’t expect you to have one”, Peter said.

“He’s not the only one who was surprised, you know”. Loki wasn’t afraid to admit that he didn’t think he’d hade a soulmate. He heard stories about them when he was younger and he did believe them at one point, but the older he got the less he believed in it. Especially as they said you’d have to repeat the days until you ‘get it right’. He found it hard to believe in something like that.

But now, it appears that he was wrong. 

While he didn’t get the woman’s name, he remembered how she looked. With that in his mind, it wouldn’t be hard for him to get her name, considering the technology Stark had. It would be fairly easy to get the name, find her address, ect. 

“So, Mr. Loki, what are you going to do now?”, the boy asked again.

“Do you know where does Stark keep that machine for finding people?”

Peter nodded and asked if he needed to show him the day to it. Loki agreed and the boy pulled him for his sleeve, wanting to show him the way to it. The man chuckled at the boy, finding his action cute. Sometimes he asks himself why did he want to even be friends with him, but he didn’t question it much. He was grateful to have a friend on this planet, other then his brother and Bucky, with who he was getting along fairly well as of late. But now, it was the time for him to find something else other then friends. As weird as it sounded like, he was looking forward to finding out who this woman was and how she was like.

This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the day, you decided to stay inside. There was no way you'd go out after seeing that in the bakery.   
  
Out of the people on this planet, out if everyone in this city, Loki had to be your soulmate.  
  
Truth to be told, you didn't know much about him, other than the things that were in the news when the attack in New York happened. And considering that years have already passed since then, maybe he changed. At least you hoped so.  
  
You spent the rest of the day watching  TV and looking up stuff on the internet, hoping that you may find something more about Loki. You discovered that there was an official statement from the Avengers, saying that Loki would stay with them, until further notice. That statement was pretty old at this point, so you weren't sure what to think about it.  
  
Still, you feared him. Not a lot of people knew him personally and that made this way harder. He still nearly managed to take over New York! And other than the Avengers, no one really spoke with him other than them. And that kid... Who was he?  
  
Not wanting to bother yourself anymore, you decided that it was time to sleep, again. Taking into a count that you were about to repeat the day again until you somehow manage to get well with Loki, you could at least get the best of it by having more sleep than usual.  
  
*time skip to morning*  
  
You decided that it would be a good idea to skip going out today. Just to clear your mind a little. You made yourself some coffee and turned on the TV. After some searching, you settled with The Big Bang Theory and considering that it was one of the first episodes, you were thinking about binge watching it for the rest of the day.  
  
Until someone knocked at the door.  
  
You remembered that at this time you were already out of your house the previous 2 times, so this was probably someone from the building. Without much thinking, you went over to the door to open it.  
  
To your shock, it wasn't someone from the building. It was Loki.  
  
"Hello there, I think we met each other before".  
  
Without a thought, you automatically wanted to close the door. Both out of fear and shock.  
  
That didn't happen, because someone's foot blocked it from being closed. You looked down, seeing that he blocked the door from closing.  
  
"Now, isn't that a bit rude of you?"  
  
You stood there, looking at him for a few moments, frozen, with no idea what to do.  
  
As he noticed you were just looking at him, frozen, he spoke.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak with you. Inside, preferably".  
  
"S-sure". You opened the door wide so that he could come it.  
  
You moved away from the door, letting him come it. Then you finally paid more attention to him. He was wearing some sort of a suit that didn't look bad on him.    His hair was long, just like a few years ago when the attack happened. But his eyes were lighter than then. You checked the pictures before you went to bed, so looking at him with lighter eyes looked a bit weird to you.  
  
"How did you find me?" You asked carefully.  
  
"You know, living with the Avengers has its perks. It wasn't hard to find you with the help of Stark's machines".  
  
I kinda made sense, considering Stark did have a lot of electronics that were for use for Avengers.  
  
"W-would you like something to drink?" You asked, not even thinking if your sentence structure was right or not.  
  
"Tea would be nice".  
  
Without any other word, you went over to your kitchen and made him some tea. Not knowing what he would say or how he would even talk with you, you just tried to keep it low and not make any problems for yourself while being with him.  
  
You were still careful, even when you brought him tea. While on the outside, you would probably seem calm to other people, but you were very frightened inside. He could probably see that.  
  
When sitting next to him, you felt so small, so vulnerable. Someone would probably say you were like a pray.  
  
"You seem to fear me".  
  
"Is it that obvious", you asked.  
  
"To a normal person, no. I, on the other hand, can sense it, pretty well if I might say." Loki reached out for your hand, gently taking it into his. You thought his hand would be rough, but you were greeted with a soft hand that had a gentle grip on you.  You never thought that he would have such soft hands. After all, he was raised to be a warrior.  
  
"Surprised", he asked, as he knew that you were surprised about his hands.  
  
"I will admit, I am", you said softly. "Would you mind telling me why you came to me?".  
  
"Ah, yes", he said, letting go of your hand, which made you feel a little sad. "I thought a proper introduction would be good. We are soulmates after all".  
  
All of this talk with him made you go at ease a little. You didn't know if that was his intention or not, but it makes you feel a little bit better and not so scared and nervous.  
  
"As you've realized, I'm Loki. You've probably heard stuff about me on the news or on the internet, though they tend to make things a bit too overdramatic when it comes to me". You chuckled at his thoughts about how the news and the internet portrayed him.  
  
"Many of that is not true, I assure you. I'm not as bad as people may say. You just need to get to know me a bit". He said that in such a tone that made you shiver. He definitely knew how to talk with people. Still, god if lies was in his title. Fear was a feeling that couldn't escape you. Loki was still the person who tried to destroy New York. You hoped that he really wasn't going to do something bad.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, would you like to join me and my friend on breakfast? He's waiting for me in front of the building", he asked, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"Oh, sure, it wouldn't hurt". Maybe you would be able to get to know him a bit better by this. Who knows, maybe he's really not that bad. And you'd be able to find out who that kid was.  
  
*time skip to the bakery*  
  
"So, you're in high school Peter?"  
  
"Yes! That's why Mr. Stark doesn't really want me to go on missions alone and prefers to have someone with me when I do patrols!"  
  
That kid turned out to be a hero in a way. Peter was still in high school and he was part of an 'internship' to kinda hide the fact that he was Spiderman from people in school and his home. At first, you didn't get how Loki and he managed to even become friends, considering their references but it still worked out. And if you looked at it from a different angle, they really looked like brothers, which you found cute.  
  
"Please don't bother my soulmate, Peter. If she's not enjoying it, you shouldn't bother her."  
  
"Not, it's fine, really. I don't mind some questions", you said, softly smiling at the boy.  
  
Still, he didn't really ask anything special. He was just interested in what you did for work, what high school you went to, did you like Star Wars and stuff like that. It wasn't much.  
  
When you finished breakfast, you thanked Loki for paying for you and being nice enough to invite you. He was very kind to you during breakfast and didn't do anything bad. Still, you were insecure about it. Loki was still Loki, at the end of the day.  
  
Both of you exchanged phone numbers before going away, and you proceeded with your day until evening. You wondered if your day was going to repeat again or if it will stop.   
  
You lied on your bet and let the sleep get the best of you.  
  
The next morning, you checked your phone.  
  
 _It was a new day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, ignore that it took me 4 months to update this XD I originally wrote this a long time ago, but then the chapter got deleted and then I was just too lazy to redo it. But here I am, actually finishing this! But don't worry there's definitely more to come (hopefully soon)!


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you really think that she won't mind all the things you did?"

 

"I'm not saying she won't mind, I already saw her. She's afraid, that's clear. What I have to do, is to assure her that everything is fine and

that I won't do anything bad.".

 

Both Loki and Bucky were practising in the practice area since Peter was off with some friends of his and the rest of the Avengers were out on a mission. They decided that they won't take Bucky this time and Loki himself said that he's trying to get to know his soulmate, so he just

didn't go.

 

Majority of people were shocked when he said he had a soulmate to the others. As Stark didn't remember his reaction because of repeating days, Loki was able to see his shocked reaction for the 2nd time. The only person who wasn't surprised that much and actually congratulated him was Thor.

 

"Glad you finally found someone who fits you!", he said.

 

"Right, and how do you plan on doing that?"

 

"Well, how about being nice?"

 

Considering Bucky grew up in different time, maybe he would be able to help him with this. What Loki saw when it came to being romantic with a woman in this entry, didn't really look like something that would make (y/n) stay with him for more than an hour, since he had still had to get to know her.

 

"That would work", Bucky said. "But what kind of nice? I don't know how you Asgardians do it".

 

"I'd preferably not use Asgardian methods with her. How about something you know?"

 

Bucky thought about it for a moment. "I'm not completely sure about that. I'm a little old fashioned when it comes to dating woman. You

don't mind that?"

 

"Everything is better than the ways I see for this century".

 

Bucky chuckled at his response. "Okay, I can share some stuff with you when we finish practice".

 

"Alright. It better be useful, you know".

 

"Hey, you asked for it!"

 

*time skip*

 

"Hey, I'm back! What are you guys doing?" It was Peter who just came back from hanging out with his friends. He had this habit of coming here instead of going straight home.

 

Both Bucky and Loki were in the common room, with Loki having paper and a pen, writing down stuff Bucky was telling him.

 

"Hello, Peter. Bucky is helping me".

 

"Really? About what", the boy asked, curiously.

 

"Loki is trying to come off as nice to (y/n), so I'm teaching him some stuff about being nice to a woman by Earth's standards".

 

"Really? But wouldn't it be a little outdated if you told him stuff that was accurate years ago?"

 

"Trust me, Peter, I'd prefer that over what young people do now".

 

"Hey! Not all of us do bad stuff! I can teach you some useful stuff! Yesterday she told us some things about herself that could be useful

too!"

 

"Would you really use that", asked Bucky.

 

Loki had to carefully think about this. He didn't want to offend any of them, as he and Peter were like brothers and Bucky was his best friend. The least he could do is listen to both of them and then use something from both.

 

"How about I take advice from both of you and then use it depending on the situation? That feels like the best solution in my eyes."

 

Peter and Bucky looked at each other for a few moments and then looked back at Loki.

 

Bucky was the first to speak. "I feel that's the best way to start".

 

"I agree", Peter followed.

 

"Alright then", Loki said. "We better start right now".

 

*time skip*

"So, she said that she likes Star Wars. She also mentioned The Big Bang Theory as something she likes."

Loki wasn't sure if having Peter help him with all of this was a good idea or not, but if anything, he'll know more about things that humans like at this day and age. The only few things he knew about modern human interests was reading. He didn't even mind the simple way newer writers wrote, considering the plot itself was intereating.  
"So, what does that mean to me, spider child?"

"You have to watch all 8 movies!"

"8!? Why so much!?"

"Be happy it's not Star Trek. That has at least months worth of watching, and this will take a day, if you binge watch it".

"Alright. And what about the other one?"

"Big Bang Theory? It has 12 seasons, but episodes are 20 minutes Lon, so maybe a week in total".

"Peter, I dont have a whole week! One season will be enough for me. And maybe one movie from that Star Wars thing".

Peter disagreed with that. "You need at least 3 films, because everything is a trilogy in thia series".

Loki noticed that Bucky was standing not far away from them, watching the whole thing and laughing to himself at times.

"And what about Game of Thrones? I heard that this is pretty popular", Bucky added.

"Yea, it is thanks Bucky!"  
"I already read the first 2 books, do I have to watch the TV series ?"

"Wait, you actially read the books?" Peter sounded surprised. He didn't really blame him, considering that many people his age, no matter how smart they are, they just don't read that much.  
"They were pretty amusing, I must say. Does it count?"

"Yep!"

"Good, because I will not watch the TV series".

While Peter knew quite a bit of stuff that involved practical knowledge, he didn't know much when it came to actual dating. He was hoping to get that from Bucky, if anything.

"You're given me a lot of knowledge, spider child, but I think that this was eh out for today".

Peter looked very sad at that remark. "But there's still a lot that I can teach you!"

Loki had to stop him before he put up his cute face and begged him to continue this, just to end up in a never ending loop. "I'm sure that there is Peter, but I'd like to hear  Bucky's ideas. I have a feeling that he will be as help as you were".

Peter couldn't argue with him after this. He just gathered his stuff and wished then a nice night, considering that it was already pretty late.

"Alright, just to two of us now", Bucky said, now properly entering the room and sitting on the chair next to Loki.

*Time skip*

This 'session' with Bucky was a lot better then the one with Peter in more ways then one. While Peter gave him general knowledge of things people knew at this day and age, Bucky was the one who talked about actual thinhs to do on a date.

Was it a little outdated? Yes, definitely. Still, it was useful for actual dating, rather then Peter's more general things that could be also used when trying to be friends with someone? Definitely yes.

"How good are you at slow dancing?", Bucky asked at one point in the conversation.

"If I'm being honest, slow dancing isn't really a thing in Asgard. We always practiced faster dances. Is that a big thing here?", Loki asked, a bit surprised.

Bucky looked him in the eyes before answering. "Yes, very much. It's not just an old thing that was present when I was young, it's even a thing in Peter's generation.

This could cause a major problem. Considering Loki still didn't have a set olace for him and (y/n) to go out, he could easily end up in a situation with a slow dance that was required. And he knew nothing about it.

"I guess that I'll have to swallow my pride and ask that spider boy for some advice on that. Or even worse, the man or iron".

"I could help. Whole i didn't dance in a while, it not something you'll forget that easily", Bucky said.

Loki gladly accepted that offer, knowing that it would be better to do this with a friend, rather then someone with who he'd just get in a fight with constantly.

"When do we start then?"

_*time skip*_

"Loki, you need to put your arms around my neck, not waist".

"I'm sorry, but you're too tall for that!"

"You're going to slow dance with (y/n), not me! And she's shorter then me!", Bucky groaned, for god knows which time. 

While Looking understood how to slow dance, he didn't understand how to properly put his arms around his partner. Bucky tried to explain it a few times, but it didn't seem to get to his head for some reason. Whether that was because they were similar height and it seems too awkward for him to put his arms around his waist rather then his neck or something else."

"You should know that I've never held a man like that. this is a lot more natural in any ways!"

"I'm not the one who makes rules Loki! Just do it like I told you to!"

With a little bit more practice, he finally managed to get it right. It made Bucky feel like he at least managed to teach him something, considering he didn't know if Loki will use any of the things he taught him.

What they didn't expect, was that the reasons of the Avengers would come back early from the mission.

"Having fun while where out? You couldn't wait until we got back, I see?"

Both Loki and Bucky flinched as they heard Tony on the entrance of the room, with Steve and Thor behind him.

"Yea. I also thought that this girl (y/n) was your soulmate Loki. I had no idea that you'd take interest in Bucky", Steve said, smiling.

"Screw both of you".

"Hey, come on brother, at least you know this amazing dance now!"

"You too Thor".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to people update stuff regularly? I can't even.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ^^ This is my first try in writing Marvel, so hopefully I did this okay. Loki is one of my definite favourite characters and wanted to give it a go! I hope you like this! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
